


Crush

by Laeirel



Series: the truth is... i am fenro trash [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, gyro is kinda like scrooges son, scrooge kinda plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Gyro has a crush.He tells Scrooge.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, Gyro Gearloose & Scrooge McDuck
Series: the truth is... i am fenro trash [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822492
Kudos: 63





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I love them.

"I have a crush."

Scrooge frowned. This was new. Gyro would never tell him something like this.

"Why are you telling me, lad?"

Gyro paused, then looked at Scrooge.

"What, you want me to tell him?" He said. "I may be something of a mad scientist, but I'm not that mad!"

There was a brief pause before Scrooge realized who Gyro was talking about. "Ohh, it's Cabrera. Is that right, lad?" 

"Intern? Ha! It- it's definitely intern. I'm an such idiot to have let him stay as long as I did."

Scrooge smiled as he thought about the kids and Donald and Della. He didn't plan for them to stay in his life, but they did.

"You should tell him."

The chicken let out a squawk at the suggestion.

"You never know."

"I... fine. Tomorrow- wait, no that's too soon."

"Tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine."

To Scrooge's delight, Fenton had accepted Gyro's date.


End file.
